The Disater
by XaiCelestial
Summary: This is about the endless battles with Naraku. This story takes place when a young wolf demon actually likes Kouga and then he follows her to the barrier which is a trap for them because Naraku is at his weak point of the month and can't fight. It is not


The Disaster 

"No way! She wouldn't be that reckless, would she?" Kagome commented when Koga told her about what Shivona did that day. Miroku and Sango were concerned about her, she went after Naroku; he wasn't but neither was she.

"We have to find her!" Kagome exclaimed. Inu-Yasha didn't want to help Shivona and Kagome saw it in his eyes. She walked over to him and yelled," SIT!!!!" He fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that Kagome!" he yelled back at her.

" Because, you don't want to help Shivona, you pig-headed asshole!" She screamed at him. Inu-Yasha's hair flew back because of how loud her voice was and how close she was to him. Miroku and Sango were laughing at him. Kagome turned around with that angry look and they stopped immediately.

Miroku walked over to her and said," There, there Kagome," he said that while he rubbed her butt.

"Miroku! You perverted monk!" She slapped him and then took out her bow and arrows ready to shoot him with one of her arrows. She had had enough of him touching her behind, as was Sango. She too got her weapon and was ready to spring her attack.

Miroku started to run and Inu-Yasha just stood there and watched. He thought he got what was coming. He shouldn't be so perverted like that. He too, was starting to worry about Shivona. She was strong but was she strong enough to face Naroku?

" OK, Kagome, let's go look for your little friend and hope she is still alive," Inu-Yasha yelled hoping to get everyone's attention. They all turned around and nodded. They put the conflict aside and would set out first thing at dawn to find her.

Meanwhile, at Naroku's fortress, Shivona snuck around looking to see if there were any traps for anyone. She felt bad for going off like that on her own but she couldn't help. She wondered where Koga was; she had the liking for him. She heard something and turned around, there he was, Koga.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"That is my question for you," he replied. They agreed to work as a team. Both being wolf demons and all. He was strong but not that strong and that is what concerned her. Would she be the one to save his tail? Or would it be he who saved her tail? It was hard to know. She sniffed the air, there was a foul smell in the air, and it was Kagura, the incarnation of their foe.

" What have we got here?" she taunted," Looks like two dogs looking for trouble," she chuckled." Come now, we will battle, both of you against me and if you win I will allow you to enter but if not I kill you merciless, agree?" Koga and Shivona agreed and nodded.

Voices were heard Inu-Yasha and the others arrived. Kagura looked disgusted so she allowed all of them to take her on. Inu-Yasha laughed at this challenge and accepted without hesitation. There was no way for her to win he thought. But, before it even began the shield opened. It was as if he wanted them to enter.

"I think it is a trap, we shouldn't go in yet. Not until I test it out with Koga and Inu-Yasha," Shivona told the other three. They nodded, when the first three entered Sango was able to rush in with Kagome and Miroku following behind. The shield then closed. Kagura was deeply disappointed; she didn't get to have her fight.

All of them looked around at the building, Shivona was right, it was a trap. Demons sprung out from every direction. Miroku used his wind tunnel but then poisonous wasps came out and he had to close it quickly. Sango and everyone else had to rely on their fighting techniques.

" How are we going to get out of this one?" Shippo wondered. No one answered. Shivona was sure they were going to get out of it at all. It was hard to say but then she saw something, the weakness to the barrier. She used an energy attack and threw it at that spot and the barrier fell and the demons escaped.

"How'd you know to do that Shivona?" Koga asked her.

" I saw the weakness that is all. It seems that Naroku is at his weakest peak at the moment. He is only half after all. He has the same weakness as any half-demon. No matter how he came to be a demon," she replied.


End file.
